


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by LittlebutFiery



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: When Suvi feels homesick on Christmas, Ryder is determined to make her feel more at home.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticfox (ayambik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/gifts).



> My Christmas gift fic for the lovely bioticfox!

“Merry Christmas, Suvi,” Ryder said, coming into the cockpit and putting her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Merry Christmas, Sara,” Suvi smiled up at her. “I’m surprise you remembered. Seeing as we’re not even in our galaxy anymore.”

“It’s been 600 years since there’s been a Christmas in the Initiative. I thought it was important to remember it,” Ryder smiled back. “Besides, isn’t it your favorite holiday?”

“Surprised you remembered that too,” Suvi said. Her face fell. “It used to be.”

“Used to be?” Ryder asked, surprised.

“It doesn’t feel the same without Mum and Pa and my siblings,” Suvi mumbled, eyes welling with tears. “I…Christmas was always such a family affair back home. We celebrated the meaning behind it, of course, but to us, it was all about family. And they’re all gone…600 years and countless light years away.”

“They’re right here,” Ryder said, hugging Suvi tighter. “With you. With us. As long as you’re thinking of them, they’re right here.”

“Thanks, Sara,” Suvi nodded, wiping her tears. “I…I needed that. Don’t worry, I’ll be all right. This won’t get in the way of my work.”

“I was planning on taking the day off, maybe docking with the Nexus,” Ryder replied.

“Well, if you want to go somewhere, we’ll be here,” Kallo said.

“Actually…let’s go to Kadara. There’s a couple things I want to get from the market there. Strictly off the books, of course,” Ryder said.

“Setting course now,” Kallo nodded.

 

_Christmas Requisitions_

_All, I want to surprise Suvi with a merry Christmas. It’s one of the most important days in her faith and she’s really missing her family. I think we can find some stuff on Kadara to throw a Christmas party. And don’t worry, I hacked the info board so she can’t see this. [Ryder]_

_[Comments]_

_> Count me in. [Liam]_

_> >Seconded. [Cora]_

_> >>Does this involve alcohol? I know your human religions have a weird tradition with alcohol and bread. If so, I’m in. [Drack]_

_> >>>I’m pretty sure krogan can’t take communion. [Gil]_

_> >>>>Participating in religious experiences together is a scientifically proven way to build camaraderie and improve morale. Whatever I can do to help, I will. [Lexi]_

_> >>>>>Let me know what you need to get. Odds are, I can get it for cheaper. [Vetra]_

_> >>>>>>If this will get her to stop crying, I’ll help. [Peebee]_

_> >>>>>>>I’m with Peebee. [Kallo]_

_> >>>>>>>>I am interested in learning more about this religion. [Jaal]_

 

Ryder looked at the info board messages and smiled. This was going to work out flawlessly, she knew it. 

 

_Christmas Requisitions, Part 2_

_All right, everyone, here are your assignments._

_-Cora and Liam – decorations. Anything Christmassy you can find._

_-Drack and Vetra – food. Levo and dextro, nice warm comfort foods._

_-Gil and Lexi – can you find a Bible or candles or anything religious like that?_

_-Peebee and Jaal – setup, once everything is found._

_-Kallo – keep Suvi distracted. [Ryder]_

Actually _finding_ what they needed for the Christmas party was harder than they expected, but by dinnertime that night, Ryder’s room was all decked out in festive cheer. Liam had repurposed a Heleus plant to serve as a makeshift Christmas tree, Peebee and Jaal had hung ornaments and garland everywhere, and whatever Drack and Vetra had cooked smelled delicious. Lexi had spent hours poring over the Bible she’d found, preparing herself to give a little sermon for the motley crew.

The only people missing were Kallo and Suvi.

Ryder headed back upstairs to get them. Kallo, relieved of his distraction duty, immediately headed downstairs, while Ryder put her hands over Suvi’s eyes, laughing, “Gotcha!”

“Sara, what are you doing?” Suvi laughed as well.

“I have a surprise for you,” Ryder replied. “Let’s get you downstairs.”

Slowly, carefully, the two maneuvered to the elevator, Ryder’s hands still over Suvi’s eyes as they shuffled along. Suvi commented, “Mmm, something smells good. Drack must be cooking again.”

“Maybe,” Ryder smiled.

They shuffled into Ryder’s room, where the Pathfinder asked, “Ready to see your surprise?”

“The suspense is killing me,” Suvi nodded.

Ryder removed her hands from over Suvi’s eyes, letting the redhead take in the scene in wonder as the crew shouted, “MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

“Sara, I…” Suvi stammered.

“You said Christmas didn’t feel the same because you didn’t have your family,” Ryder said. “We might not be your parents or siblings, but we’re your crew. We’re your family too. I didn’t want you to forget that.”

Suvi threw her arms around Ryder. “Thank you, Sara.”

“Merry Christmas, Suvi,” Ryder smiled, hugging her back and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Merry Christmas,” Suvi replied. “It feels…just like it did at home. So much family and love.”

They celebrated long into the night, the strange little family. 

Suvi had never felt more at home.


End file.
